Achey Jakey Say Whaa?
by kharen
Summary: It's been a year since Miley received the rose and note from Jake...They both still care about each other not knowing they are meant to be...What can possibly stop them from being reunited? Jiley & Lollie DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HM!
1. Wishing and Praying

Chapter 1- Wishing & Praying

**A/N - First Fanfic. Cut me some slack please!**

_This story occurs 1 year after Achy Jakey Heart Episode._

**MILEY POV**

"It's been a year since I received the rose and note from Jake. I never wanted to admit it to myself but the truth was I've always missed him. Every now and then I would glance over at Jake during class and find out that he's been looking at me, too. After this past year, I pray to god that Jake and I could start over from scratch."

**JAKE POV**

"I really miss Miley. She was such an important part of my life. When she told me she was Hannah I totally blanked out, but then I thought Miley acted the same when she was Hannah on the Zombie High set. Well, except for the fact that she was teen pop sensation. Since last year, I have changed A LOT. I've been able to become the guy that Miley always thought I was. I haven't set my eyes on any other girl besides Miley. My goal was to show her the "real" person under Jake Ryan. I have to talk to someone about this. I wonder where Oliver is."

**NORMAL POV**

Jake went down to Rico's finding Lilly talking to Oliver. To his surprise, as he was walking toward them, they kissed. "Since when have you guys been going out?" Jake asked when he reached the two at the counter."Well, since yesterday. I was going to tell you today but I couldn't find you, so I just came over to Rico's to meet up with Lilly."Oliver answered like he was afraid Jake would be mad at him for hiding the secret."That's cool. CONGRATULATIONS! Umm, Lilly, Can I borrow Oliver for a sec?" Lilly was watching Teen Court when she finally answered, "Yeah, whatever, go ahead."

"Hey Oliver, have you heard anything new about Miley?" Jake asked wishing for a novel as an answer."Not really all she has tonight is a Hannah concert."Oliver answered." Oh! Well, the reason I came here looking for you is because I'm thinking of finally talking to Miley for the first time after the break-up."Oliver's eyes grew huge."Why don't you go to the concert and surprise her backstage? Lilly told me that Miley misses you too." Oliver said with excitement."Are you going to be there?"Jake asked hesitantly.

"Yeah!" answered Oliver while literally shouting."I'll think about it. I'll call you when I've made up my mind. Don't tell Lilly anything or else I'll kill you." Jake said with a soft voice."Yeah! No problem. You can trust me." Oliver answered reassuring Jake that Lilly would never know.

Teen Court was over and Lilly was waiting for Oliver and Jake to come back. Finally, she saw Oliver coming towards her. "Hey, where's Jake?"Lilly asked while looking around."Oh! He said he had to go home and get ready for an event."Oliver answered trying to lie the best possible way he can."Hey, I have to tell you something!"Oliver suddenly blurted out, "but I'm only going to tell you once, if you don't understand then too bad." Jake is totally going to kill him for this. "JAKEISTHINKINGOFFINALLYTALKINGTOMILEY FORTHEFIRSTTIMEEVERSINCETHEBREAKUP" Oliver said as fast as he possibly could hoping Lilly didn't understand a thing."WHAT?!?" Lilly shouted. "Please don't tell him I told you, he's going to hurt me once he finds out."Oliver said on his knees with his hands clenched together."Of course not, why would I want to get my baby hurt?" Lilly answered, helping Oliver get up and pecked him on the lip."Now let's go get ready for the concert or else we'll be late going to Miley's house.

..._later at Miley's house_

"Hey, Miles!" Lilly and Oliver shouted as they came inside. "Hey you guys." Miley answered while adjusting her wig. "Hey Miley, can I talk to you for a second? ALONE!" Lilly said while looking at Oliver, who had a worried look on his face." MILEY! I have some good news."Lilly said with so much excitement. "What?" Miley answered plainly, not knowing that God might just be answering her prayers."JAKEISTHINKINGOFFINALLYTALKINGTOYOUEVERSINCETHEBREAKUP" Lilly said as she stared at Miley's face, waiting for her reaction...

**A/N - **_**What is Miley's reaction? Is Jake going to go to the concert? Will Miley and Jake finally be reunited?**_

**Please review. It's my first Fanfic hope you guys liked it. Depending on the reviews, I'll post chapter two up.**


	2. The Concert

Chapter 2- The Concert

**A/N Thanks to all the reviewers.**

_Flashback_

_MILEY! I have some good news."Lilly said with so much excitement. "What?" Miley answered plainly, not knowing that God might just be answering her prayers."JAKEISTHINKINGOFFINALLYTALKINGTOYOUEVERSINCETHEBREAKUP" Lilly said as she stared at Miley's face, waiting for her reaction..._

_End Flashback_

What? Are you Serious? Miley said as she covered her mouth."Yes I'm serious!" Lilly replied. She could see that Miley was really happy."I can't wait for tonight, let's go I need to have a sound check before the audience gets there." Miley said as she grabbed Lilly and dragged her towards the limo. As Miley walked out he door she shouted, "C'MON people we don't have all day."Oliver could clearly see that Lilly had told Miley and that Miley couldn't wait to be able to talk to Jake.

Everyone piled into the limo. Oliver then saw Lilly next to him with a look that obviously said "I'm sorry. I really needed to tell her." Oliver then fixed Lilly's wig because Miley messed it up as she dragged Lilly to the limo. Then he whispered in Lilly's ear, "It's okay..." and lightly kissed Lilly's cheek. Miley saw all of this and wondered how it would feel finally being able to have Jake in her life again. She was about to doze of into a deep daydream when her dad said, "Hey you two, cut it out! You're making me hurl!" he was talking to Lilly and Oliver.

They arrived at the stadium and Hannah finished her sound check. Miley was jumpy and cheery throughout the whole concert. The next thing she knew she was singing her last song. "My last song for the night is dedicated to a special someone who's in the audience tonight."

If we were a movie,

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend,

That you'd fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset,

Fade to black, show the names

Play that happy song...

"Thanks for coming tonight and drive home safely. I love y'all."

As Miley walked off the stage she saw Lilly and Oliver, hand in hand. Miley thought to herself, "I wonder if Jake's here."As she got a better view of Lilly she realized Lilly was crying and Oliver had a sad face."Hey y'all what's wrong? It's like you just heard some bad news...

**Why is Lilly crying? Why is Oliver sad? Where's Jake? **

**A/N Sorry it's short, I didn't want to reveal what happened to Jake in this chapter. Feel free to make any suggestions. **


	3. Where's Jake?

Chapter 3 - Where's Jake?

**A/N I forgot the disclaimers in the first two chapters. Sorry, I'm a newb. Well, here's chapter three. I'm a cliffhanger and flashback kind of person so be ready for them. Most of the story will be told in normal POV so it'll all go smoothly.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA**

_Flashback _

_As Miley walked off the stage she saw Lilly and Oliver, hand in hand. Miley thought to herself, "I wonder if Jake's here."As she got a better view of Lilly she realized Lilly was crying and Oliver had a sad face."Hey y'all what's wrong? It's like you just heard some bad news... _

_End Flashback_

Lilly and Oliver didn't answer. Miley sensed this was going to be a long night. "Where's Jake?"Asked Miley, looking around. "I have to tell you something, but I think you should sit down first." Lilly said in a soft, cracking tone."Okay, let's go to my dressing room."Miley said. Oliver and Lilly followed Miley into the dressing room. Miley closed the door behind her after the three of them were left in the room. "Okay, so what is so important that we needed to be in a private room?" Miley said taking off her wig." It's about Jake..."Lilly said as a tear rolled down her cheek."Lilly, I'll tell her." Oliver said, comforting Lilly."By the way, where is he?" Miley asked curiously. "He's not here. He was on his way here when his limo was involved in a car accident." Oliver said, getting ready to comfort Miley.

"WHAT?!?" Miley said about to break down."WHERE IS HE? I WANT TO SEE HIM." Miley shouted as Mr. Stewart walked in."He's at Seaview County Hospital, Jake's mom just called and said Jake's looking for you. "Mr. Stewart responded, looking at Miley with sympathetic eyes." Dad, is it okay if Lilly, Oliver, and I take the limo to the hospital?" Miley asked with red, puffy eyes."Sure bud, I think it's better if the three of you go without out me. Just call when you're ready to be picked up from the hospital. I'll go home with Jackson."Mr. Stewart said, knowing he should give Jake and Miley their privacy." Thanks Dad!" Miley said putting her wig back on as she and her friends walked towards the door.

By the time they got to the exit of the arena, Lilly and Miley's eyes were ready for all the flashes that bombarded them as they walked out. In the limo, there was complete silence. Miley was always really tired and sleepy after her concerts. Lilly fell asleep in Oliver's arms."Hey, Miles! You okay?" Oliver asked looking concerned."I will be after I find out Jake is okay."Miley whispered. Oliver gave her a smile to make her feel better. After all, smiles are contagious.

They finally arrived at the hospital. It was 11 o'clock in the evening. While Lilly and Oliver sat in the waiting room seats, Miley, still in her Hannah getup, walked up to the Nurses' Station."Hi. What room is Jake Ryan in?"Miley said in her regular voice."I'm sorry ma'am but the visiting hours are over and Jake Ryan's room number isn't allowed to be given out to strangers." said the nurse without even looking at Miley."No, you don't underst.."Miley said before getting interrupted by the nurse." Oh My! You're Hannah Montana" the nurse shouted. That's when Jake's mom walked out of his room.

"Hannah!" Jake's mom walked towards Miley." Jake told me your secret, Miley. I hope you're not mad at him. The only reason he told me is because I wouldn't let anyone see him. Once he told me your secret and I realized that you cared enough about Jake to trust him with it, I knew you were a nice girl." Jake's mom whispered into Miley's ear. "No, I'm not mad at all. I just really want to see Jake. Is he okay?" Miley whispered back.

**Is Jake okay? Will Jake's mom allow Miley to see him?**

**A/N The second question is kind of obvious but I couldn't think of another one to write. Please review. Depending on how many reviews I get, I might update tonight before I leave for Vegas because I have Chp.4 typed up already. If not, I'll be writing 2 or 3 chapters while on my trip, so I'll be updating really fast when I get back.**


	4. Confessions

Chapter 4 - Confessions

**A/N - Thanks to all the reviewers.**

_Flashback_

_"He's in the room, he's been asleep for awhile now. I think it's about time he woke up. I'm going to the cafeteria to have a bite. is it okay for you to watch over Jake while I'm down there."Jake's mom said. Miley could see that she was tired. "Yeah! No problem. Take your time. I was going to talk to him for awhile anyways." Miley said while shooing Jake's mom off towards the cafeteria._

_End Flashback_

As Miley entered the room she saw Jake's arm in a cast and bloody gauze wrapped around his head just above his eyebrow. She was about to start sobbing again. She walked up to Jake's bed and saw him sleeping. She took his hand in hers and took a deep breath. "Jake, I have a confession to make. I know that you were planning on coming to my concert. Oliver told Lilly and Lilly told me. Please don't get mad at Oliver. I want you to know that I've missed you and I've never forgotten you. You are the only guy that I care about. Jake, I LOVE YOU!"Miley started crying as she stared at Jake's scarred face. Miley then lightly pecked Jake on the lips. As she was about to pull out of her kiss, an arm pulled her back in. She realized Jake had been listening all along." I LOVE YOU TOO!" Jake whispered as he let go of Miley and opened his eyes.

Miley looked around and saw no one was around. She quickly took off her wig and stuffed it in her purse." I personally like your brown and curly hair better" Jake said, grinning at Miley."OWW!" Jake suddenly said grabbing the bloody part of the gauze on his forehead."Here, will this make it better?" Miley said as she leaned over and kissed Jake on the lips again." Oh yeah! Way better!"Jake said as he let go of his forehead. After Jake's pain subsided he began to ask Miley a question. " Miley, will you be ..." Miley interrupted Jake before he could finish."Of course, I'd be happy to be your girlfriend again!" Miley said in an excited tone." I was going to say, will you be kind enough to pass me the remote because Zombie High reruns are on."Jake said sarcastically." Just kidding, you read my mind, I'm so happy to have you back Miles." Jake smiled and grabbed Miley's arm to give her a kiss. As Miley pulled out of the kiss she heard claps coming from behind her.

It was Lilly, Oliver, and surprisingly Jake's mom. "I'm really happy for you, honey." Jake's mom said as she went over to give Jake a kiss. "You made a great choice, Miley's a great girl. She's way better than that Rachel girl you brought over to the house once."Jake's mom smiled and gave Miley a hug. Lilly and Oliver came into the room and gave Miley a big hug." What's going on in here?"

It was Mr. Stewart. "Hey Jake. I'm glad to see you're awake and not that hurt."Mr. Stewart said as he walked into the room. "Thank you sir." Jake replied in a soft voice." Miles, I drove over here because it had been a while and you never called." Mr. Stewart said, still curious about why everyone was hugging. "Sorry dad, I lost track of time. Well, I think my business here is done." Miley said as she turned around and winked at Jake. He smiled back. "Good night Mrs. Ryan." Miley said as she gave Jake's mom a hug. "Good night Jake" Miley said as she walked over to Jake. "Or should I say, Leslie?" She whispered to Jake and then gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you", they both whispered at the same time. Mr. Stewart's eyes grew as he saw what was happening right in front of his eyes.

**What is Miley's dad's reaction? what will happen after Jake gets out of the hospital? **

**is there anything or anyone that could stop Jake and Miley from being happy?**

**A/N Please review and if you do please tell me what you want to happen in the story!**


	5. Second Chances

Chapter 5: Second Chances

On the car ride home, Miley could only imagine all the blessings she has been given. Miley thought in her head, "God, I thank you so much for everything that happened these past 24 hours.""Miles! Miley! Miley Ray Stewart!" Mr. Stewart shouted. Miley was so deep in thought that she didn't realize they were already at home. "Hey! Y'all want to sleep over?" Miley asked Oliver and Lilly." I would, but I have a feeling that this night is going to be all about Jake." Oliver answered, knowing Miley really wanted Lilly to stay over and talk about Jake, but felt bad about not asking Oliver."Absolutely. Let me just call home and tell my mom." Lilly answered, already dialing her home number on Miley's phone. Lilly and Oliver were such good friends with Miley that they kept a spare change of clothes and pajamas in Miley's closet.

After eating a quick dinner and changing into their pajamas, Lilly and Miley decided to watch a movie."Miles. When did you decide to give Jake another chance to be a "normal" person?"Lilly asked just as Miley was about to get her favorite movie, Teen Big Foot. Of course it was her favorite; the love of her life played the main character."I decided to give Jake a second chance when I saw him at the beach after I saw him at this celebrity's house party." Lilly's jaw dropped."It's not that I didn't want you to go. They didn't allow anyone to bring a guest because they didn't want to reveal where the house was." Miley said knowing Lilly wanted an explanation. "Well, I saw him at the party and as usual people were all over him, so I just turned around and ignored it. I couldn't handle it, so I went upstairs to just get away from all of it. I found an empty room so I stayed there for about thirty minutes. Then, I decided to go home. When I got downstairs, Jake was gone. When I got home, I changed and went for a walk on the beach. I was about to turn a corner when I overheard Jake talking on the phone with his older sister. When we were still together he told me he only talked to her when he was really stressed because she was the only one who understood him. That helped me realized something was up."

"What were they talking about?" Lilly asked as she gobbled up the popcorn that was supposed to be for the movie.

"Jake was telling his sister about how he learned to act like a normal person and how he wasn't sure if he was good enough for me. I told myself that this boy IS good enough for you if he was willing to change everything about him. So I thought to myself and said Jake deserves a second chance. I've been waiting so long for him to have the guts to ask me for another chance and it finally happened today." Miley said, finally finishing her answer to Lilly's question.

They ended up never watching the movie. They stayed up 'til three in the morning talking about Jake, who was going to get out of the hospital in three days.

The next day Miley and Lilly woke up to the smell of Mr. Stewart's pancakes. They changed in a hurry and ran downstairs."YES! Jackson isn't awake yet, there are pancakes still." thought Miley.

"Morning girls!" Mr. Stewart said. "So Miles, what's going on with you and the zombie boy?" Mr. Stewart asked curiously. "Jake and I are back together." Miley answered in a whisper, wishing her dad didn't hear anything. "What? After all the bad things he said to you, you're going to give him another chance to hurt you again?" Mr. Stewart shouted."Yes, and you should, too." Miley shouted back. "Fine, I will, but I better not regret it." Mr. Stewart said in a softer voice. "You won't!" someone shouted from the front door.

**Will Miley's dad regret giving Jake another chance? Who's at the door?**

**A/N- I was only able to write one chapter because I had to catch up on my summer reading for freshman year. I'm having slight writer's block so can you guys send some suggestions? **


	6. Surprises

Chapter 6: Surprises

The person at the door was...Oliver. "Hey Miley. I have a surprise for you." Oliver said in an excited voice. "Hey, I'm your girlfriend! Shouldn't I be the one you give surprises to?" complained Lilly. "I have a surprise for you too. But let me just finish Miley's first." Oliver said winking at Lilly. "Okay Miley close your eyes!" Oliver said covering Miley's eyes with the palm of his hands. "Okay. 3...2...1... OPEN!" Oliver shouted. When Miley opened her eyes there was a bouquet of roses in front of her face. "What the..." Miley said as she moved the flowers to the side revealing Jake's star studded smile. "Jake!" Miley was about to jump on Jake when Oliver jumped in front of her. "HELLO! You do realize you're boyfriend was just released from the hospital this morning. "Oops. I forgot. I'm sorry. AHH! MY boyfriend. I like the sound of that." Miley said letting out big sigh.

"Okay, Lilly. Are you ready for your surprise?" Oliver interrupted. Lilly nodded her head. "Close your eyes and... OPEN!" Oliver said. In front of Lilly's eyes was the skateboard deck she'd wanted since like . . . FOREVER. "Especially for you from me..." Oliver said giving Lilly a hug. "And Me." Jake added. Apparently Jake got the deck for Oliver in exchange for picking him up at the hospital, getting the roses, and helping him surprise Miley.

The two couples ate breakfast together. Miley's dad came to his senses and realized Jake really did care for Miley as he watched the two while they ate. After breakfast Miley and Lilly noticed Jake and Oliver were wearing beach clothes. "Uhh...guys. Why are you dressed for the beach?" Lilly said with a questioning face. "Well, its cause Jake said he wanted to go the beach right after he got released out of the hospital." Oliver said. "Ok..." Miley and Lilly responded in unison. "We'll get ready right now." Lilly said pulling Miley up to her room.

Miley wore her yellow string bikini, it was Jake's favorite, and she wore a sweatshirt and sweatpants over her bathing suit. Lilly was wearing a green bikini top and board shorts, she was planning on catching some waves, she borrowed one of Miley's sweatshirts and covered up. Miley tied her hair up in a ponytail and followed Lilly down the stairs. The boys looked confused when they saw the girls in sweats. "Uhh, you girls do know we're going to the beach, right?" Jake asked with a confused look on his face. "Yes!" the two girls responded heading out the door towards the deck. "Okay, if you girls say so." the boys said. The two couples went to the beach.

As soon as the group reached their usual spot on the beach, the girls started taking off their layers. First, Lilly took off her sweatshirt and revealed her green bikini top. "Whoa!" Oliver said, as if he hadn't seen Lilly in an outfit like this before, which was true. Lilly ran towards the water with her surfboard. "This is so totally like Baywatch." Oliver said running after Lilly with a surfboard in hand.

Miley and Jake giggled at the sight. "So do you have any surprises like that for me?" Jake asked winking at Miley. "Maybe!" Miley said winking back. Then, Miley took off her sweatshirt revealing her flat, tight stomach. Jake wasn't used to having Miley wear a bikini top without anything to cover up. Miley wasn't done; she took her sweatpants off, revealing her perfect, toned legs. Jake was literally drooling. He rubbed his eyes to see if this was really happening before his eyes. "See ya later, Jake." Miley said as she started walking towards the water. Before Miley could make three steps, she found Jake next to her, shirtless. **(A/N: OMG! Now I'm drooling.)** "Whoa, slow down there buddy, but you do realize your left arm is in a cast." Miley said smiling at Jake. "Aww man, I forgot." Jake whined. "I'm just going to go for a short swim, and then I'll be back. For now, just relax on the sand." Miley told Jake while turning Jake's body around and pushing him towards the beach towels. "Ok. Fine!" Jake whined like a little baby.

Miley went into the water and swam for ten minutes. Jake watched the waves hit the shore. Then, he finally saw Miley emerge from the water, walking towards him. 'Wow. Miley looks really hot. I'm so lucky to have her again. This time, I'm not letting her slip away.' "Hey babe!" Miley said as she came up to Jake, soaking wet. Miley took two towels and formed a T. Jake laid on one of the towels and Miley on the other. She set her head on Jake's stomach and took Jake's arm in hers. "Wow that's heavy and it's so plain too." Miley said seeing that Jake's cast didn't have any signatures considering he just got out this morning. "Do you have a Sharpie?" Miley asked Jake. "No. Why would I?" a confused Jake asked. "Well, so your girlfriend could sign your cast FIRST! I'll go to Rico's and ask Jackson for one of the markers they use to write peoples names on cups. Do you want anything?" Miley said getting up off the towel. "Yeah. A strawberry shake and a newspaper please. I want to see the movie show times. Oliver and I were planning on treating you and Lilly to a movie and a dinner." Jake said. "Okay, be right back." Miley said blowing a kiss at Jake. "Can't wait!" Jake replied.

Miley ran to Rico's and saw Jackson's was there. There was no line. "Hey Jackson! Can I get a strawberry shake with two straws to go?" Miley asked as soon as she got to the counter. "Coming right up." Jackson said. " Hey Jackson, can I have one of those markers you have back there and do you, by any chance have a newspaper back there also?" Miley asked pointing her lips towards the newspaper on the ground. "Yeah. Here, knock yourself out." Jackson said, handing everything Miley asked for, including the shake. Miley ran back to where Jake was and handed everything to him except the marker. She moved a beach chair next to Jake's left side, sat down, and put Jake's left arm on her lap. She started writing on his cast while Jake read the newspaper. "Hey Miles, do you know this girl name Mikaela?" Jake asked looking at the newspaper. "Yeah! She's Hannah's "frenemy"! She hates me." Miley said, still writing on Jake's cast. "WHOA! She has a crush on me! "Jake said with his egotistical **(A/N: Is that a real word?)**smile." Ego Boy say what?" Miley shouted grabbing the newspaper from Jake. Miley read the interview...

_Malibu Tribune: So Mikaela, who would you say is your celebrity crush?_

_Mikaela: Well, I'm totally in love with Jake Ryan! He is so cute!_

_Malibu Tribune: Do you know if he's single because we see him with Hannah Montana a lot?_

_Mikaela: I hope he is. They're supposed to be best friends, aren't they?_

_Malibu Tribune: Maybe!_

Miley looked at Jake with a super angry face. Jake looked back with a scared face. Lilly was coming towards them. "Whoa! The only time she has that face on is when she hears you're going out with some other girl. Oh yeah, and whenever she hears something about that Mikaela girl. So, seeing that you're going out with her, she probably heard something about Mikaela." Lilly said looking at Jake. "MIKAELA HAS A CRUSH ON JAKE RYAN!" Miley screamed.

**What is Mikaela going to say when she finds out Hannah/Miley and Jake are going out? Is she only one of the couple's problems?**

**A/N: Sorry if it's crazy sounding. I have writer's block. I'm thinking of stopping this story. Tell me if I should continue.**


	7. Switching Things Up a Bit

Chapter 7: Switching Things Up a Bit

**A/N: Thanks to Wolfwhisperer for the suggestion. I ended up using it. **

"Miles, its okay. You know that I love you and I would never do anything to mess up our relationship." Jake reassured Miley, sealing it by kissing her on the forehead. "Promise?" Miley said with a pouty face. "Promise!" Jake said with a grin.

"As a matter of fact, I have an idea. Since school doesn't start 'til next Monday and no one has seen us together except for Lilly and Oliver, why don't we switch it up a bit." Jake said winking. "Huh?" Miley said with a confused face. "What do you think about me dating Hannah instead of Miley? That way, I could take you to all the premieres and parties that I might see Mikaela at. When Mikaela sees you with me, she won't dare come near me." Jake said, exhausted after explaining everything. "Wow! Zombie boy has a point. We all could go to the parties and premieres. Jake's guest could be Oscar and Hannah's guest could be Lola. We could all go together in one limo." Miley said patting the top of Jake's head."Okay, you are dating Hannah from now on" Miley grinned.

"Now I don't have a boyfriend." Miley's grin soon faded into a frown. "Ooo! My turn to have an idea!" Lilly said. "Uh! Oh!" Miley said, remembering when Lilly tried giving her ideas about what to do when Jake was still an egomaniac. "Please tell me this has nothing to do with me moving to another country or undergoing any type of surgery!" Miley said with a death glare. "For your information, this is a very good idea. What if Jake just doesn't Seaview High?" Lilly plainly stated."Lilly, how does that help Miley?" Jake shouted. "Relax, I wasn't done. Why doesn't Milosh come to school? "Lilly said, proud of her idea."Oh yeah! Lilly that IS a good idea. Although, I would like it if Jake changed the name to a more, let's say, ordinary name and got rid of the accent." Miley looked at Jake with puppy dog eyes. "Ok, Fine! What do you want my name to be?" Jake asked. "Hmm. I'll tell you when I think of the perfect name." Miley said. "Sounds good to me. But I have one slight problem. I need a non-itchy wig and I think I want to try brown this time." Jake said, scratching the back of his head.

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver looked at each other. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Miley grinned. "YUP!" Oliver and Lilly said in unison. "Great! See ya there!" Miley said getting up and helping Jake get up. "Are you sure you know where I'm going?" Miley asked Lilly and Oliver. "Yes! Now go! We'll meet you there!" Lilly said as she got up and started folding the beach towels. "Okay!" Miley shouted running off with a confused Jake not too far behind. When Miley was out of sight Oliver scratched his head. "Where are we going to meet her?" "Oh Oliver! You're such a silly doughnut. You're so lucky to have me." Lilly said, patting Oliver's head.

**How's the first day of school going to turn out? What will Mikaela do when she sees Jake with Hannah?**

**Who knows where Miley is taking Jake? The first person to review this chapter with the right answer gets to name Jake's alter ego.**

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I was thinking of writing about the first day of school and confronting Mikaela then fast-forwarding to senior year. Does it sound a bit of a rush or not? I really need help so please review with suggestions. I'm also thinking of starting a new story, but I don't know what to write about. Message me with ideas you would like me to write about.**


	8. Getting Ready for School

Chapter 8: Getting Ready for School

**A/N: Okay so I decided I'm going to write three or more chapters. I'm also thinking of a One-shot and a new story. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

"Miley, where are we going?" Jake asked as he tried to keep up with Miley.

After running all the way from the beach, they finally reached their destination, The Hannah Closet.

"Miley, what are we doing in your closet?" Jake asked, gasping for air.

"Didn't I tell you? I have a full supply of wigs. Where do you think Lola gets all her wigs." Miley said.

"Hey guys!" Lilly and Oliver walked in holding hands.

"Oh cool! Is that my new wig?" Lilly said as she ran toward the blonde wig on the mannequin head.

"Yup, but we're here for Jake so let's walk over here towards wig world." Miley said as she pointed to a rotating platform full of mannequin heads with wigs on them. "Wow!" Jake said.

After almost two hours of searching for the perfect wig, they finally found one. It was chocolate brown, and it fell just above Jake's eyes and ears. "It's perfect. It doesn't itch one bit. Now, what's my name?" Jake smiled. "From now on your name is Jase." Miley said. "I love it." Jake said and kissed Miley's lips.

"Do you have some gauze? I'm going to have to recover my cast." Jake asked. "Why?" Miley asked. "Because someone here wrote Jake Ryan loves Miley Stewart." Jake said sarcastically. "Oh yeah! Here" Miley said handing a roll of gauze to Jake. "Can you do it for me?" Jake asked Miley with his pouty lips. "Okay, Fine!" Miley said and started wrapping Jake's arm.

"There now you're ready for the first day of school. Which reminds me; do you guys all want to go shopping for schools supplies together?" Miley asked.

"Sure! As a matter of fact, I'll pay for all of our supplies." Jake said with a huge grin on his face. "Thanks, Jake." Oliver and Lilly said. "Thanks, Hun." Miley said and gave Jake a kiss on the lips. "No problem." Jake said. Then, the four were off to the store.

The group bought their supplies, but it sure did take long. Oliver and Jake were finished shopping thirty minutes after they walked in the store. Lilly and Miley, on the other hand, coordinated everything from their binders to their erasers. They ended up spending two hours at the store.

After a long tiring day, they were ready for the first day of school.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness again. It was a bit of a filler. The winner of the trivia was i-got-nerve. Congratulations! I'm still open for suggestions for a new story. Please review.**


	9. New Kid in School

Chapter 9: New Kid in School

**A/N: Two more chapters. I posted two chapters to make up for the delay.**

The next day came in a flash. Miley and Lilly arrived at school before the boys. They settled in their new lockers and grabbed some snacks from the vending machines. When they got back to their lockers there were two boys standing there, one was Oliver.

"Hey Lils, who's that standing next to Oliver?" Miley asked. "I don't know, maybe it's your...uhh... BOYFRIEND!" Lilly said sarcastically. Then Jake, or should I say Jase, turned around. "Hey Miles!"Jase said. Then he gave her a long, passionate kiss. Amber and Ashley saw this.

"Why is the hot, new guy kissing stupid Stewart?" Amber whined. Miley pulled away from the kiss and said, "Cause, he's my boyfriend." Lilly then kissed Oliver then walked up to Miley. They did their handshake and the shouted, "BAMM!"

Miley and Lilly walked off to homeroom and did I mention, with their boyfriends right next to them. 'This is going to be a good day!' Miley thought.

The day was going so fast. The next thing they knew, it was time for lunch. When Miley and her friends walked in, everyone stared then started whispering with each other.

"What is going on?" Miley asked Lilly. "Oh nothing! Except everyone wants your boyfriend." Lilly said. "Sweet niblets! It never ends." Miley said, squeezing Jake's uninjured hand. "Oww! Geez Miles, relax. At least you have me to yourself."Jase said, kissing Miley's cheek. "You're right, now let's eat!" Miley said rubbing her stomach.

The week passed in a flash and it was already Friday. After school, everyone headed to Jake's house to have a We-Survived-the-First-Week-of-School barbecue. Jake was surprisingly a really good cook and he had the nicest backyard with a beautiful pool. Lilly and Miley were in their bikinis working on their tans. Jake was grilling with Oliver. Did I mention they were shirtless?

"Wow, our girlfriends are hot!" Oliver said. "Yup! That's for sure!" Jake said, not noticing the burning burger patties in front of him. "Oh crap!" Jake shouted as he flipped the burger patties up in the air.

Lilly and Miley giggled. "They were staring at us again." Lilly said. "Oh yeah!" Miley said as she started walking over towards the boys. Lilly followed her.

"Are they done yet?" Lilly whined. "Miwey and Wiwwie hungry." Miley said in a baby voice. "Here." Jake and Oliver put burgers in front of Miley and Lilly. "Thank You!" Miley and Lilly answered in unison. They were just starting to eat when Jake's business phone rang. He had two phones, just like Miley. Jake answered it.

"Hello. Mhmm. Okay. Can I bring some friends? Really? Okay."

Meanwhile, Lilly and Miley were talking...

"Are you telling me if Mikaela invited you to the CD release party she is throwing you'd say no?" Lilly asked.

"Yes!" Miley said.

"Yes, you 'd say yes or yes you'd say no!" Lilly said.

"No! I'd say no!" Miley said.

"Huh?" a confused Lilly said.

Just as their conversation ended, Jake also finished his conversation.

"...Okay. See you there."

Jake hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Miley asked while taking a huge bite out of her the burger. "Someone invited me to a CD release party tomorrow at Dragon's Den." Jake said. "Who?" Lilly and Oliver asked. "Mikaela." Jake answered in a whisper.

" So, do you guys want to go?" Jake tried explaining before Miley blows up at him.

"Yes!" Miley said.

Oliver and Lilly cheered.

"I mean NO!" Miley said.

Oliver and Lilly frowned.

"No?"Jake questioned.

"Yes I mean No." Miley said.

"Huh?" Jake, Oliver, and Lilly stared at her.

"Now you frown." Miley shouted.

"Miles. C'mon. Now we can finally show Mikaela we're together ." Jake begged.

"Okay fine!" Miley gave in. Lilly, Oliver, and Jake cheered.

"Lilly, we're going shopping later. We have to find the hottest outfits for Hannah and Lola." Miley shouted.

"Do you guys want to come?" Lilly asked.

"NO!" Jake and Oliver shouted.

They both remembered how long it took for the girls to shop for school supplies. How much longer would it take if they were shopping for clothes?

"Call us when you're done and we'll pick you up at the mall. Wait for us outside so that I don't get mobbed. Then, we'll all go to Miley's house." Jake ordered.

"Sounds good to me." Miley answered

**How will the party go? What will Mikaela's reaction be to Hannah and Jake's relationship?**

**A/N:Two more chapters. I have a one-shot in the making. There will be no sequel, but I have a new story in the works! **


	10. The Party

Chapter 10: The Party

**A/N: One more chapter. Sorry if Mikaela is supposed to be spelled Mikayla. I didn't feel like changing in anymore.**

_Day before Mikaela's party_

_At school._

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Was the bell ever going to ring? This day had been going by so slow. Tock... RING!!!

"Finally."Miley whispered to herself.

She walked to her locker and looked at herself in the mirror. Miley looked like a train wreck. She closed her locker and suddenly saw Jake's green, beady eyes staring at her.

" HOLY JESUS!" Miley shrieked.

"Don't ever do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack."Miley shouted at Jake.

"Sorry, babe." Jake said with his puppy dog pout. "How about I make it up to you?"

"And how would you do that?" Miley said leaning on her locker.

"Hmm. I'll take you AND Lilly shopping for outfits to wear to tomorrow's party. I'll stay with you the whole time without complaining about how long you are taking." Jake said grinning.

"FINE! You always do this and it always works."Miley smiled.

Jake grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"No PDA on school property!" Lilly shouted as she and Oliver walked up, holding hands.

"Look who's talking." Miley and Jake said together. Lilly and Oliver let go of each other.

"Hey Lils. Guess who's taking us shopping today?" Miley said in a sing-song voice while pointing her finger at Jake.

"Awesome. I love it when Jake takes us shopping. They always close the store until we're finished." Lilly screamed.

"Hey Oliver..." Jake said before Oliver interrupted.

"I know what you're going to say and NO! I will not go with you to the mall with these two. They take forever." Oliver complained.

"Fine. I won't take you to Mikaela's party." Jake said.

"Dude. You always do this to me." Oliver complained again.

"Dude. It's the only way you'll come with me." Jake said as he mimicked Oliver's complaining.

"FINE!" Oliver huffed.

"TO THE MALL!" Lilly and Miley shouted while grabbing the boys toward Jake's limo.

_The next day._

Miley and Lilly were getting ready for the party. Surprisingly, the boys helped them get the perfect outfits for tonight's party. Miley was wearing white skinny jeans, a red, sequined baby doll tank top, and red patent pumps. Lilly was wearing a red dress with white leggings and white flats. The party theme was Valentine because that was the name of Mikaela's CD. **(A/N: I just thought of Valentine's Day when I heard "If Cupid Had a Heart".) **Miley and Lilly hadn't seen Jake and Oliver since they got to Miley's house. The boys looked amazing. Jake was wearing a red button up shirt with a white tee under. Oliver had a white button up shirt with a red tee under.

"Wow!" Jake and Oliver sighed.

"You guys are looking good yourselves." Miley said as she walked towards Jake and gave him a kiss.

"Well, let's stop the chit-chat and get a move on." Lilly shouted.

The four walked out to the limo waiting in front of Miley's house. Lilly was following Jake and Miley into the limo when Oliver grabbed her arm and whispered, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, Ollie" Lilly whispered back then gave him a kiss.

_Later that night._

Hannah, Jake, Lola, and Oscar arrived at the party fashionably late. Once they stepped out of the car flashes blinded they're eyes. Out of the corner of Hannah's eye, she could she Mikaela's eyes glaring straight at her.

"Hello, Hannah." Mikaela said as she glared at Hannah.

"Jake, I didn't know you two were dating." Mikaela put a sweet face when talking to Jake.

"Well, now you know. Now, let's go and party." Jake said while grabbing Hannah's hand and heading inside.

Jake and Hannah immediately headed to the dance floor when they entered.

"Hey, I'm just going to get a drink. Are you going to be okay?" Jake said.

"Yeah! I'm just going to talk to Lola." Miley said walking the opposite direction of Jake.

Miley was walking towards Lilly when someone got in her way. It was Mikaela.

"Hey Hannah! Where's your boyfriend?" Mikaela was all up in Hannah's face.

"He's getting us some punch." Mikaela suddenly had an evil grin on.

Hannah knew something was up.

"Oh. Well, I was just about to do that. But before I do that, let me serve you some punch."

That was when Mikaela took a cup of punch and threw it at Hannah. Luckily, Hannah had moved to the side since she noticed Mikaela's evil smile. Mikaela did the head thing and then dropped the cup. Hannah turned around. It turns out the record label producer was behind Hannah and was hit by the punch. Mikaela's jaw dropped.

"Mikaela! This new CD will be your first AND your last." The producer walked away in a huff.

Jake walked up to Hannah with two cups of punch. Hannah grabbed one of them and poured it on top of Mikaela's head.

"I guess you're still a one-hit bobble head that still doesn't know how to do the head thing. Yep. I went there and I bought all of the property." Hannah did the head thing, turned around, and walked away with Jake close behind.

"Let's go and hang out at my house. This is nothing compared to the parties you throw." Jake said and grabbed Hannah's hand.

They found Lilly and Oliver making out in a corner. They grabbed them and went to the limo.

"Do you guys still have extra clothes at Miley's house?" Jake asked.

Lilly and Oliver nodded.

"Great. Do you guys want to sleep over at my house?" Jake asked.

Lilly, Oliver, and Miley nodded.

They all spent the rest of the night watching movies on Jake's home theater.

Lilly and Oliver fell asleep in each others arms.

Miley and Jake fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending. When I finished writing this I felt that it couldn't get any further so I've decided that this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the reviews. Please be on the look out for my upcoming one-shot and story. HAPPY READING!**

_****_


End file.
